


Stony:Smut and Fluff

by GeoffrytheButtler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angry Sex, Angst, Birthday Sex, Blind Date, Dinner, F/F, Fem!Stony, Fluff, Food Sex, Headcanon, M/M, One Night Stand, Peeping, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Superfamily (Marvel), attempted suicide, genderbent, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffrytheButtler/pseuds/GeoffrytheButtler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got aaaaall these oneshots and no where to put them. So they're going here.</p><p> A few of these works are older, and so, they're not exactly the best. But hey, story lines are at least good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero In the Snow (Fluff)

"Tony, if you don't get down from there right now I swear to God I'm coming up there and killing you myself." Steve threatened calling up to Tony. The man simply laughed, and continued to dance close to the edge of the roof. "Come on Cap! Lighten up! Have a drink!" he called down, tossing a bottle of whiskey down. It fell into the snow, unscathed from the five story fall. "Come on Stark! We're freezing down here! Get down before you hurt yourself!" Clint complained, rubbing his arms to keep warm from the chilly wind.

Tony snorted. "Come on up and get me bird man!" he taunted, and proceeded to make chicken noises, while still perched on the edge of the building. He looked down, and his cool composure faded. He gulped, but still remained where he was. "I'll get him down." Clint growled, and went inside to retrieve his arrows. "Tony will you come down before Barton shoots you?" Steve called once more, worrying for Tony's safety. "I'm not coming down till I'm good and ready-!" The brunette let out a yelp as his feet slipped from under him, and he began to fall.

Steve rushed to catch him, and the two fell into the snow as he caught Tony in his arms. Tony brought his face to Steve's and laughed. The blond's hair was covered in snow, and the scowl he wore only made it funnier. "It wasn't funny! You could have hurt yourself!" Steve growled, not in a hurry to push Tony off. "Oh come on, you know you love being a hero." Tony said with a smug look. Steve smiled, and without thinking, they kissed. It was short, but Steve thought he felt the snow melt beneath them as soon as their lips touched.

"Alright, where's the little bastard at?" Clint asked, and Steve quickly pushed Tony off of him. He gave Steve a dirty look as soon as Clint looked up from adjusting his arrow onto the string. A look of disappointment flashed over his face as he noticed Tony sitting in the snow. "Glad to see you're okay Tony." he mumbled, and walked over to give his friend a hand. Steve got himself off, brushing snow off himself. But as soon as he was about to start walking, someone pushed him back into the snow. "What the hell?" he growled, glaring up at the fleeing pair. "Fly bird man fly!" Tony laughed as he ran beside his friend, who seemed ready to fall into the snow laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you both!" Steve yelled, a hint of teasing in his voice. "Come on now Steve! That's not very patriotic of you!" Clint joked, looking over his shoulder. A cold snowball smacked him hard in the face, and he fell. "Clint!" Tony said over dramatically. "Leave me Tony! I'll hold him off!" Clint yelled, matching Tony's tone. Steve laughed as he grabbed Clint by the ankle, and began to playfully drag him across the snowy lawn. "No! I can't let him take you!" Tony cried out as he quickly spun on his heel, and launched himself at Steve. Steve fell back, and Clint joined in the dog pile.

"Coming at you!" Bruce yelled, and jumped on top of the other three. "How did I end up on the bottom?" Steve giggled, and Tony gave him a playful look. "Aren't you always?" he joked, and received a playful shove from Steve that sent them all flying off the super soldier. "Sorry guys!" he chuckled, and helped them up. "Natasha sent me out here to tell you guys dinner is ready." Bruce announced, brushing snow out of his hair. The three nodded, and began to head inside. Tony quickly pulled Steve aside, and whispered, "You know you're going to have to finish what you started later." he purred, and Steve smirked. "And you know that I'll show you who's bottom." Steve muttered back, stealing a quick kiss before the two men headed inside.


	2. And This Is My Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Attempted Suicide

_You're useless._  Load bullet number one.

 _You'll never be as good as me_. Bullet number two.

 _I wish you were never born_. Bullet number three.

 _You're not my son_. Bullet number four.

 _I'm sorry for your loss Tony_. And bullet number five.

  Tony clicked the cylinder of the revolver into place, smiling at it. Sweet release. Soon, it'd be over. He wouldn't have to worry about his God Damn father, or how he was never good enough, or the painful memory of losing the only person he cared about. "I'm sorry mom." he whispered. He grabbed the camera remote, and pressed record. 

 "Hello. If you're watching this, that means my suicide was a success, and I'm dead. I think that I'm supposed to leave a list of reasons, why I chose to do it, isn't that what people do? I'm not sure, I've never done this before. But I've thought about it. You all never seemed to pick up on the fact that I was depressed, or maybe you chose to ignore it. Either way, it won't matter in a few minutes. In a few minutes, I'll shut off the camera, and take the coward's way out. It's like you said Steve, I should stop acting like a hero." Tony lifted the gun, showing it to the camera. "I hope you have a good life with Ashley. She's a beautiful girl. Really. And Clint, sorry I won't be able to attend your wedding. I'm sure Natasha will look beautiful in something besides her usual black and white get up. Bruce, keep working on our projects when I'm gone okay? And Thor, I hope you enjoy all the pop tarts and drinks you can get. Take a little extra for me would you?" he sighed. "And Pepper, I love you. I do. But before I go, I thought you should know, I loved someone else too. I won't say who it is. He should know." Tony put the gun to his head, and smiled one last time. "Goodbye."

 He clicked the button, and the camera shut off. "Hope I can finally make you proud dad." His finger began to squeeze down on the trigger, but a loud crashing that sounded like a door being broken door stopped him. "Tony?" Steve's voice was concerned, he was searching for him. Do it now. Do it before he can try to stop you. Tony's hand began to shake, and he he dropped the gun. Shit. Steve's footsteps became louder as he approached the door where Tony was holed away. He scrambled for the gun, but he was shaking so bad his hands fumbled. Steve bashed the door in, and tackled Tony. "No, get away from me! Let me die!" he screamed, and Steve held him down. "Tony! Tony look at me!" Steve tried to stay calm, but the thought of Tony actually doing it made him just as scared. Tony looked up, eyes full of tears. "I'm here Tony." Steve said, his voice soothing. Tears began to stream down Tony's face, and his body began to shake. Not with fear, but with sobs, with gratitude.

 "Steve," Tony cried, and the super sodier pushed the gun far enough away that Tony couldn't reach it, and quickly pulled the brunnette into a hug. Tony cried into Steve's shirt, staining it with tears. "I couldn't take it anymore; I wanted it all to end. I wanted the guilt to go away. I was never good enough for him, he didn't want me." Tony muttered quickly, and Steve smoothed Tony's hair back away from his tear stained face. "I want you. I need you. You can't go. I won't let you." Steve admitted, and another tear fell down Tony's face. "I won't let you die too." he pulled him into another hug, trying to calm the broken man. "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another older work of mine. I had a version in which Tony succeeds, but it was lost on my old Tumblr.
> 
> In no way do I condone suicide as a way to solve your problems. This was a request made to me.


	3. Seven Days, Three Words, One Moment (Angst w/ Superfamily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Major Character Death)
> 
> Originally a three part fic, now rolled into one.

"Steve, can we talk?"

 Steve looked up, a confused look on his handsome face. "Sure, what's wrong babe?" he asked as he wiped his hands on his jeans, moving to where his husband sat at the table. "Sit." Tony muttered, not meeting Steve's eyes.

 Steve did as he was told.

 "I don't know how else to say it, so I guess I'll just come right out with it." Tony's voice was calm, too calm. Steve couldn't see his eyes, he couldn't see how his husband was truly feeling. "I want a divorce."

 "What?" Steve choked out, his heart shattering in his chest. "I'm sorry, it's just, I can't do this anymore. I just, I don't love you anymore." Tony admitted, still not looking at Steve. "How can you just do this? How can you just tear this family apart as if it was nothing? How can you be so selfish?" Steve scoffed, glaring at his husband. "Have you even thought about what this is going to do to Peter?"

 "What's what going to do to Peter?" The two men looked up to see their son standing in the doorway, backpack slung over his shoulder. He looked confused, lost. "What's going on guys?"

 Steve shot his husband a look that said, You tell him, you tell our son about what you're going to do to this family. Tony tried to look at the boy, but he ended up looking at Peter’s feet instead. “Your father and I are getting a divorce.” He said. Peter dropped his bag. “You’re joking, this is some sick sort of joke.” He laughed in disbelief. “It’s not funny guys, joke’s up.”

 “I wish it were a joke Peter.” Steve muttered, gripping the side of the table so hard his knuckles turned white. “I can’t believe you.” Peter snarled, giving his father the dirtiest look he could ever muster. “You’re the worst dad ever! I hate you!” The boy yelled as he bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. The sound of a slamming door confirmed he was out of ear shot. “I hope you’re happy. You’ve managed to ruin two lives today.” Steve muttered as he got up, and took the stairs to Peter’s room.

 Tony rubbed his eyes, wiping away tears that finally managed to spill. He grabbed a napkin from the table, and pressed it into his bloody palm, blood leaking from where his nails had dug into his skin. The pain from his failing arc reactor was getting worse. It wouldn’t be too long till he finally passed. He knew he had a week at best, a week left to live. A week to let everyone he loved go.

~*~

Steve remained silent. He stared down at the lifeless body of his ex-husband, the only man he had ever truly loved. He was completely numb, he didn’t understand. Why would Tony push him away at a time when he needed his family the most? _Because he’s a stubborn ass_. Steve closed his eyes, and placed a hand on the side of the casket, his knees suddenly feeling weak. Peter appeared behind him, in the same shape as his father. Anger was the only emotion he seemed to show. “Why would he do it?” he whispered, taking Steve’s hand and squeezing it tightly. “Why would he lie to us like that?” his voice shook, whether out of anger or hurt, Steve couldn’t tell. Maybe it was both. Steve simply shook his head, and released his grip on the casket. “Come on, they’re starting soon.”

~*~

 “Tony asked for me to give you these,” Pepper said quietly, handing Steve two discs, one marked “Steve” and the other “Peter”. Steve nodded, and thanked the woman. The last remaining guests said their goodbyes, gave their condolences, and shuffled out of the house. Steve handed Peter his disc once the last guest had left.

 “What’s this?” Peter asked, looking it over with a confused look. “I don’t know, Pepper told me Tony wanted us to have these.” Steve said quietly. He looked over his son. “It’s late, you should get some rest.” he said, hugging Peter. The boy held back sobs, and nodded. “If you need to stay in my bed tonight, you know where I am.” Steve muttered into his son’s hair. Again, Peter nodded.  
Steve grabbed the laptop from the nightstand, and turned it on. He popped the disk into the CD drive, and immediately Tony’s face appeared. He looked weak, there were dark circles under his eyes, and the arc reactor was dim through his black tank.

 “Hi Steve, by the time you begin to watch this, and if Pepper is still loyal, I’ll be dead.” He chewed on his lip before continuing. “I’m sorry I had to do it this way, but I thought it’d be easier than you trying to come and save me from the inevitable. My arc reactor stopped working about a month ago. Bruce and I tried everything to fix it, but it was no use. The damn thing just gave out, and I knew I would be dead soon enough. Bruce managed to keep me going for a while, but after a bit, I got tired of living. I got tired of having to deal with the thought of you waking up to find me…” His voice trailed off. “That’s why I pulled the divorce stunt. I thought, maybe if you were mad at me, it’d be easier to let me go. Maybe then you wouldn’t have to deal with the thought of me dying slowly.” He wiped a tear away, and sniffled. “I hope I was right. It was a lie, all those things I said. I never stopped loving you Steve, not even as I say these final words. I wanted to spend my final moments with you and Peter, I really did. But things don’t work out that way do they? We don’t always get what we want.” Tony sighed, and looked directly into the camera, as if he was looking into Steve’s eyes. “I love you Steven G Rogers. And I never want you to forget that. Goodbye.”

 And with that, the video stopped, and Steve was left alone, a sobbing mess

~*~

 

 Peter stared daggers at the DVD. He wished it would just throw itself into the garbage.  He didn't want to watch it. He didn't want to look at it. But something inside him told him to. Something inside of him forced him to pick up the DVD and put it in the player, and sit on his chair and watch as his father stared back at him. He smiled weakly, looking just as he did in Steve's video.

 "Hi Peter, I don't know if you're watching this or not, but I need to say it anyways. I didn't want to leave Steve, and I didn't to leave you. I only did what I thought was best. I thought that maybe if I let you go this way, you wouldn't have to worry about letting me go, watching as I slipped away. My arc reactor was failing. I was dying slowly, and by the time you watch this, I will have. I hope I look okay at my funeral. You know how I am about my looks." Tony looks away for a moment, coughing heavily. He looks back at the camera, again, smiling weakly. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry I won't be there to help you get ready for prom, or be there for graduation, or when you get your first car, your first apartment, when you get married."

 Tony wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry I made you think that I wanted to get rid of you. I'm sorry for all the times we fought. At least one good thing comes out of this. I got to hear the first time you say your dad." Peter closed his eyes, and clenched his fists. You're the worst father ever, I hate you. He wished he could take it back. But it was too late now. The last words he ever said to his father were the ones he never thought he would say. "I'm sorry Dad.." He whispered, even though he knew Tony couldn't hear him. "I love you Peter, and I don't want you to think for a split second that I don't." Tony says, and Peter looks up. "I love you to Dad," he mutters, and the video goes black. He slowly gets up, turns off the equipment, and goes downstairs to Steve's bedroom.

 "Pops?" he calls out, knocking on the door. "Come in Peter." Steve chokes out. The boy runs into the room, and jumps onto the bed. He crawls into his father's arms, and bawls like a baby. Steve cries with him, he was too broken to even try to be strong. "I want him back. He can't be gone. He just can't." Peter sobs, and Steve tries to stop him from shaking. "He's not gone Peter. He's here," Steve cries, his Christian faith taking over. "He's here." A cold feeling rushes over Steve, starting at his neck, and working its way down his arms. He tries to pretend it's Tony, Tony's hugging him, and holding them together. Trying to fix the broken pieces that he left shattered.


	4. He's Gone (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Major Character Death)
> 
> They all go out on a mission, and someone doesn't come back.

 Bullets whizzed past the heads of the two teammates, and both sent back a torrent of bullets and repulsor blasts. "This bringing back any memories Cap?" Tony joked, and Steve laughed. "Too many to count!" he joked back, and gave the order for the others to advance on the retreating enemy army. Tony remained by Steve's side. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit nervous for the super soldier. The two dove behind a large stone wall before Tony sent out small missiles to fire at the enemy. "Hold on, I'm going to scout ahead!" Steve called out, and the others obeyed the order as the gunfire dies down, but only by a small amount. Steve readied his shield, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

  "No, you can't go out there alone." Tony said, his voice serious. He tried desperately to hide the absolute fear that lived within him that Steve could get hurt, but his hand was shaking. Steve looked back at him, placing his hand on Tony's "I'll be fine Stark," Steve replied, his face blank. Tony let his hand linger a moment longer, until he released the super soldier out onto the field. Steve's shield reflected bullets aimed at his upper body, but still some manage to attack his legs and rip apart his suit, causing him some minor pain. Tony tried to cover him as best as he can.

 He finally made it to his destination, and looked up the hill. If he could just get a good aim, he could end this all.  _Clank._  He looked over, and tried to raise his shield to the blast of the grenade.

 Tony sensed the explosion from where he hid, in the place Steve left him. "No," he whispered, and flew up. He didn't care about the on coming onslaught, all he needed to do right now was get to Steve. The smoke rose up from the small ditch, and Tony did a scan for any life. He found none. "Steve! Steve, come in!" he yelled over the device that linked him to the soldier. No reply. 

 Anger and hurt flooded him. He went blind. All he could hope is that it wasn't painful. It wasn't as painful as the scream that tore Tony's throat apart as the realization of losing the man he loved washed over him. It wasn't as painful as the feeling of his heart being torn from his chest as he went temporarily insane, blasting everything and everyone with his repulsors. 

 "Stark! Stark it's over! Come in Stark!" Clint's voice broke through Tony's blind fury, and he landed, falling to his knees with exhaustion. 

 He looked back to where Steve's body had been blown away, and suddenly, he found himself running. Running to where the man he never told had died. Please Steve, don't be dead. Tears streamed down his face, and he stopped in front of Steve's shield. It had remained intact, but there were blood stains across the dark blasting powder. Tony broke down again, picking up the shield and holding it close to his chest. "Steve, I'm sorry. I never told you, I never told you how I felt. And now it's too late." he sobbed. "Oh God Steve, you can't be dead. Please don't be dead."

 The funeral, empty casket, lasted all day. There were ceremonies held across the nation for the fallen Avenger. Everyone gave Tony his privacy; they could tell he was taking it the hardest.

~*~

 About a month had passed since Steve's death. Tony had nightmares almost every night, and they would always end the same. With Steve screaming Tony's name as he was blasted apart. Tony began to hallucinate. He thought he saw Steve's face everywhere he went. In a store window, sitting on a bench, driving a car, or walking in the streets. But it never was. Tony refused to get help, being as stubborn as he was before Steve's death. He turned to drinking and sleeping pills, anything to make the pain go away. Even if it killed him. He just wanted to forget.

 He had been working in his lab alone when it happened. A familiar voice called out to him, but he chose to ignore it. I'm just hallucinating again. He thought, and continued his work. A pair of hands turned him around, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Tony! Tony it's me!" the blond said, on the verge of tears from happiness. "That's wonderful." Tony grumbled, pushing the other off of him. Steve stared at him in disbelief. "What? Tony, I'm home, I'm alive!" he said, tears streaming down his face. 

 "No, you're just another hallucination. Now leave me alone." Tony snapped, glaring at Steve's chest. He couldn't look him in the eyes. He just couldn't. It would cause him too much pain. "Tony, how can I prove it to you? I'm not a hallucination, I swear." Steve asked, begging really. 

 "Kiss me." Tony demanded. "Kiss me, and I'll know you're real." He felt a tear work it's way down his cheek, but a swift hand came up and wiped it away, before moving itself down to Tony's chin, and tilt his face upwards. He took in a breath before Steve's warm, soft lips pressed against his own. The super solider wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist, placing the other in between his shoulder blades, deepening the kiss. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, tears working their way out of his eyes. "It is you, oh God it really is you." Tony gasped, pulling away from the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. "I can't believe it's you, I can't believe it's you Steve-"

 "Steve? Steve wake up!" Bruce shook the soldier hard, and he jolted awake. "Wh-what?" He rubbed his eyes, and checked the clock. Ten a.m. "You were screaming in your sleep again," Bruce muttered. "Sorry," Steve sighed, and quickly wiped a tear away. 

 "Another dream about Tony?" 

 The blond nodded, and the tears came too fast for him to try and hide them. Tony had died almost five months ago, he was shot down in battle, and died in Steve's arms. Tony told Steve with his dying breath that he loved him, and Steve was too much in shock to say anything. He kissed the dying man for the first, and last time. Five months had passed, and he still had dreams where he had been the one to die; and Tony was okay. Five months, and nothing had changed.

_He's gone._


	5. Cream Soda (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Steve's favorite drink is cream soda. Don't you ask me why.

"Hey Tony, toss me a can of soda would you?" Steve asked as he nudged his head towards the cooler."What'd you call it?" Tony chuckled as he lifted himself off the lawn chair to fill the request. "Soda?" Steve repeated, holding out an expecting hand. "We call it pop now a-days Cap." Tony corrected as he reached into the cooler, the ice sending a chill over his hot skin. "Since when?" Steve asked as Tony handed him the can. He pressed it to his neck, cooling himself off.

 "Since we're in the twenty-first century." Tony laughed as Steve's face scrunched in confusion. "I've heard plenty of people call it soda." he muttered as he popped the tab, and took a sip of the cream soda. His favorite. "Maybe back in the forties," Tony grumbled as he stole the can from Steve's hand and took some for himself. "Why does it matter if I call it pop or soda?" Steve sighed, growing tired of the argument. "Just curious. Geeze, don't get so defensive." the brunette muttered as he handed Steve back his drink. "I grew up calling it soda. I never saw a reason to call it anything different now." he admitted quietly, taking another sip.

 "Hey Cap," Tony murmured. Steve looked over, and was immediately doused in orange soda. "Dammit Tony!" he yelled as he scrambled for a towel. Tony laughed by the pool, teasing Steve with his towel. "Looking for something?" he smirked, and Steve stood. "Oh come on, you know that was hilarious." Tony said, trying to hold back more laughter. "So is this." Steve smirked, and pushed the brunette into the pool. Tony cried out as Steve grabbed the towel from his hands. The brunette came up a few moments later, sputtering and coughing. The super soldier smirked by the edge of the pool, toweling off. "You're an ass." Tony muttered, swimming to where Steve stood. "Help me out." "No you're going to pull me in with you." Steve laughed, tossing his towel to the side. "Shut up and help me out will you?" Tony demanded, and Steve rolled his eyes.

 "Fine." he said, and stuck out a hand. As he thought, Tony quickly pulled him into the pool, and he landed on top of the small brunette. They raced to the surface, laughing. "I would kill you if this water didn't feel so nice." Steve said, wiping water off his face. "But it does. You're welcome." Tony chuckled as he began to swim towards the edge of the pool. Steve pulled him back by his swim trunks. "Where do you think you're going?" Steve purred, pulling him back and against his chest. He nibbled gently on his ear, and Tony bit back a moan.

 "Keep doing that and we're both going to drown." Tony warned, not wanting him to stop. "It'd be worth it." the blond whispered, before letting go of Tony. The brunette turned around, confused. "Where'd you go?" he called, not seeing Steve at the surface. He felt a light tug on his foot, and he held his breath as he was pulled down into the blue water, his lips being met with Steve's.


	6. I'll Be Watching You (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the video in which RDJ sings I'll be watching you in that beautiful voice of his, and dedicated to my old tumblr friend Miguel.

_You can do this Tony, just relax_. Tony took in another breath as he tried to shake out his nerves.  _Come on, come on you can do this damn it!_  He splashed some cool water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror. Why was he so nervous tonight? It was like any other show that he had done, nothing was different! So what was making his nerves go insane? "Mr. Stark? You're up." A voice at the door notified him that he would need to be getting his ass up on stage in front of all those people. "Alright." he muttered, and grabbed a towel to dab the remaining water off his face.

  He stepped out of the bathroom in his dressing room, and straightened his suit jacket. He walked out of the room, hearing the announcer getting the crowd ready for his arrival. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Tony Stark!" The crowd cheered as the curtains pulled away and the music began. He stepped up to the microphone, observing the crowd.

 He began to sing, and a hush fell over the audience as his voice filled their ears, and they fell in love with the magic. His eyes searched the crowd, and down in front, his eyes landed on an amazing smile. His eyes followed the contours of the face to land on the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The nerves fluttered back to his stomach as he realized who he was staring at, and a smile stretched across his face.

 He continued to sing, keeping his eyes locked on Steve's, and he disconnected the microphone from it's stand, making it mobile. He stepped off the stage, making his way to the table at which Steve sat at. "Since you've gone, Ive been lost without a trace, I dream at night, I can only see your face. I look around but it's you I cant replace. I feel so cold and I long for your embrace. I keep crying baby, baby please!" he sang, taking Steve's hand in his own, and taking the soldier by surprise as he pulled him up and lead him to the stage.

 He tried to pull away, but Tony wouldn't take no for an answer. He continued to sing, and Steve simply laughed as he was pushed onto a stool that they had set out. "Oh, cant you see? You belong to me. Now my poor heart aches with every step you take!" he serenaded Steve, watching as his face turned red and he tugged at his ears. Tony smirked, and took his hand. The song began to end, and Steve seemed to stand up to be leaving. The brunette looked at him sadly, before the soldier kissed him, and uttered the final words for him. "I'll be watching you." he smiled, and left Tony up on stage, grinning like a fool.


	7. Birthday Cake (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dances while chanting* Birthday sex, birthday sex.

Tony smiled as he lit the candle for Steve's cake, and held his hand in front of the flame as he began to slowly walk towards the bedroom. He opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake the still sleeping soldier. He shuffled over to the bed, holding the small cake in one hand as he climbed onto the bed, settling in beside his lover and kissing his neck tenderly. "Happy birthday babe," he whispered as he saw Steve stir, and finally wake.

The blond rubbed his eyes and noticed the candle, hot wax dripping down to land on the white frosting. "Make a wish and blow out your candle." Tony whispered, and the other man thought for a moment before blowing out the small flame. The brunette took the candle out and set it on the beside table, before dipping a finger into the cake and holding it to Steve's lips. The blond gladly took the finger into his mouth, licking off the frosting and tasting the flavors. "Mmm, red velvet with cream cheese frosting. My favorite," he smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." The brunette muttered as he kissed some frosting off his lover's lips. Steve kissed back, dipping his finger into the cake as well, and spreading it along Tony's jaw, making a trail for his lips to follow. The smaller man smirked as he realized what was happening, and began to spread some of the cake over his half naked body, giving the soldier a sweet surprise. The blond smiled, and sucked some frosting off Tony's neck before moving down to lick the crumbs off the other man's torso, dragging his tongue along the contours, and listening to his lover moan beneath him.

He reached the brunette's jeans, but he was stopeed before he could unbutton them. "First, let's finish your cake, then you can unwrap your present." Tony teased, and pushed Steve off, forcing him to lie down so that the other man could now play. He crumbled the red crumbs between his fingers, letting them fall onto the soldier and watching them fall into the contours of his extremely toned body. He added a few trails of frosting for good measure before he began to lower his mouth to the man, kissing and sucking off the frosting and crumbs, listening to the soldier switch from giggles to moans every few seconds.

He followed a trail down to Steve's boxers, and smirked at the tent. "May I?" he asked sweetly as he began to slide off the man's boxers, and revealing his half-hard cock. He licked his lips, and lowered his mouth to the muscle, licking off first the salty precum that had gathered at the tip, the taste clashing with the previously sweet frosting. He lowered his mouth the rest of the way, tightening his lips on the man's cock as he began to move back up and down it, listening to the blond moan with pleasure, and feeling him wrap his fingers in the man's dark hair as he twisted his tongue around it, feeling it grow harder in his mouth.

"Come on Tony. why don't you come off and I'll make this a good birthday for both of us," Steve said, but it was more of a plea than a suggestion. Tony frowned, but removed himself from the man, and felt the hands untangle from his hair, and a bottle of lube find its way into his hand. "Prepare yourself for me." The soldier whispered, and the brunette smirked as he laid back on the bed, removing his pants, and placing some lube into his hands, watching as the other man sat on the edge of the bed enjoying the rest of his cake, teasing him.

Tony pressed a finger inside of himself, and gave a small moan, pulling his finger in and out of himself, and adding another. It wasn't long before Steve grabbed his hand, removing his fingers from his entrance, and replacing them with the blond's hard prick. Both gave a small moan of excitement as the soldier began to move in and out, pressing himself as far as he could go. Toyn bucked his hips upward, feeling the blond move with him and grunting with the effort. "God Tony, I love you." Steve whispered as he reached around to the man's front, and began to stroke him.

"I love you too," the other whispered, and moaned loudly, feeling himself close. "Come with me babe, make my wish come true." the soldier said, voice almost teasing. Tony laughed lightly, and moaned out Steve's name as he came, listening as his lover did the same. Steve pecked his lips quickly before pulling out, and lying next to his lover on the bed. The brunette began to sing happy birthday softly, and the blond laughed as he pulled him close, and wrapped them beneath the covers.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, wrapped in a loving embrace, and cake crumbs littering the bed almost like rose petals.


	8. I Get Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "I Get Off" By Halestorm.
> 
> An AU where Tony and Steve are neighbors, and Tony's got a little secret that Steve is dying to find out.

 Every other night, around 9:30, Tony would shut his blinds. Steve was always curious as to why, His lights never shut off until about an hour later. Steve wondered just what his neighbor could be up to. He and the soldier never carried much of a conversation, seeing as they lived in separate buildings. Steve wasn't one to pry- he respected others privacy as long as they respected his own, but he couldn't help but wonder what went on once the shades went down.

 The next night, Steve was enjoying a cream soda and watching some late night television after a workout. He saw in his peripheral vision that the blinds to Tony's window were open, giving him a great view into the other man's bedroom. The soldier craned his neck a bit, almost dropping his drink once he saw that Tony was naked. He turned his head back to the screen, blushing furiously. He had only seen the brunette from the waist up, but that was enough to start the cogs in his imagination to only begin to dream of what that little strip  led to.

 He checked his watch, seeing it was 9:34, and his eyes widened. He looked back at the window again, but saw no sign of Tony. His curiosity flared, and he got up to walk as casually as he could to the kitchen. He dumped out his drink, trying to keep an angle on the window at all times. He noticed a bedroom mirror reflecting the bed, and his heart raced. He watched in silence as Tony laid back on the silk sheets of the bed, one hand in his hair, the other traveling and studying the contours of his own body.

 The solider tried desperately to ignore the tightening in his groin. His eyes followed the other man's hand, an unknowing guide as it reached down between Tony's spread legs, grabbing his prick. He began to stroke himself slowly, hand moving up and down his shaft. Steve felt his knees buckle; his pants only growing tighter. His breathing quickened as the brunette's hips bucked up into his hand, giving the soldier a good look at Tony's, everything.

 The blond began to fumble with his own pants, struggling with the stubborn belt as he fought to relieve himself from the agonizing pain that he could no longer ignore. Tony continued his rhythm, picking up some slight speed as he reached down to palm himself. Steve felt a moan escape his own lips as he was finally able to grab hold of himself and start pumping.

 Tony grabbed a bottle of lube, moving his hand from himself and spreading it between his hand, applying it to his shaft, and now moving lower to his entrance, pushing inside of himself. Steve pumped himself furiously as he watched the show, moaning and groaning like some type of animal in heat.

 Tony pumped himself a few more times, hips bucking furiously and fingers moving fast as he finally released, coming finally. Only moments later, Steve did as well. The soldier stood there with his pants around his ankles and his hand on his dick, trying to wrap his hand around what had just occured. He watched as Tony kicked off the messy sheets and shut off the light. For some reason, Steve just couldn't wait for this to happen again. The blond went off to bed, falling asleep rather quickly, and dreaming of nothing.

 The next morning, he was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning a hello into the phone. But sleep was quickly dashed away once he heard the voice on the other end. "Hello Captain, enjoy the show?"


	9. Undressed (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

 The music resonated through the bodies of the dancers, hot, sweaty bodies coming together and pulling apart as they moved along to the music, creating beautiful images to those who stood aside and watched. And if Steve had his sketchbook, and if it was even remotely acceptable, he would sketch these people, as crude as their moves may have seemed, it simply blew his mind that some people could be so in sync, that they could just read one another's body language enough to move as they did...  _Is this what sex is like?_  He wondered, before being startled out of his day dream by a hand on his shoulder.

 "Capscle! I see you're enjoying yourself." Tony smiles through hazy eyes at the supersoldier, and Steve can practically taste the liquor that his friend currently sweats. He could probaby get a buzz from just one lick of that man's sweet skin.

 "More or less." Steve responds, having no toruble speaking over the music. Tony looks back at the dancers, before looking up at the blond, smirking. "You wanna dance?"

 "Sure." Steve says with no hesitation, and the brunette can't help but be caught off guard. He won't let that show, though.

 "You know how?"

 "Well, not really, but I think I could learn, if you're willing to show me." The blond says, smirking. Tony laughs breathlessly, before pulling the older man towards the dance floor. And as if some sort of silent understanding was reached, the bodies seperate to allow in the new partners, and Steve almost chokes a bit on the sudden humidity change.

 "Just follow my lead, Capsicle." Tony says into Steve's ear, who nods, and allows his hands to be placed on the brunet's hips, and allows the latter to roll one pair of his into the other, grinding them together, the front of Steve's jeans tightening significantly as they brushed against Tony's front, slowly at first, so as to match the beat of the song, and then more quickly with the drop of the bass, the brunet's body moving effortlessly with the music, and Steve had to think conciously to not let his jaw drop.

 Tony came back up, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck, grinding deeper into his crotch, and again, the blond had to think consciously to not just let himself melt into a puddle right then and there, but holy  _fuck,_ this was some hot shit. "Come on Capsicle, you gonna just stand there and get a stiffy or are you actually gonna give a little here?" Tony breathed, nibbling lightly on Steve's ear. He could give less of a shit as this point, he was so wasted that this could be not even Steve anymore, and it wouldn't even make a difference. He just wanted to fuck something good and hard, and if was the hot blond named Steve Rogers, bonus points.

 Steve finally decided to loosen up a bit, and with a bit more direction, he actually was pretty good at it. Or maybe Tony was just that drunk. Either way, they were getting it on on the dance floor, and Steve couldn't get enough. The song ended, but neither made a move to separate themselves.

 Maybe it was the atmosphere, or maybe it was the way Tony looked with his hair pushed back off his face, matted to his head with sweat. The blond didn't care, he placed one hand behind Tony's neck, the other on his lower back pushing them even closer together, and he ran his tongue up the brunet's neck, taking in all that was there: Tony's sweat, the faint taste of a cologne that had long worn off, the taste of a woman's lipstick.

 Steve growled against Tony's skin, causing the other man to shiver, and buck his hips into the blond's.

 "I want you." The smaller man begged, and a small voice in the back of his head screamed at him for being so easy. That was quickly drowned out by Steve's response, "My place or yours?"

 The two had barely been able to keep their hands off one another in the cab, and Steve had gotten a little rough in the elevator ride up; Tony was pretty sure there would be a nice dent in one of the walls. But at that moment, he couldn't have given less of a fuck. They made it to the room, and Steve tore off Tony's shirt so quickly that some of the buttons flew off.

 Tony wasn't able to do the same, considering he was fumbling with Steve's shirt buttons, and finally growled a, "Fuck it," and lifted the shirt off the blond, separating them for a split moment. The blond took a second to take in what was happening. He was in a room with Tony Stark- his bedroom, to be exact, and they were about to fuck.

 Yeah, everything seemed good.

 He pushed the brunette down onto the bed, and began to pull off his own pants while the other did the same. Tony maneuvered himself onto his knees, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck and pulling him down on top of him, their cocks brushing against one another through Steve's boxers.

 "Why are these still on?" Tony slurred, sloppily kissing the blond as he moved to take off the clothing.

 "Because I left them on." The larger man retaliated, removing Tony's hands from his body. "If we're gonna do this," He went onto his knees, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief, and his lips red from the feverish kissing that he had just removed himself from. "We're gonna do it right."

 Tony couldn't help but look confused.

 "Just relax." Steve smirked, effortlessly turning the brunet over, and digging around for the lube in the bedside drawer. Tony waited with anticipation, staring out of the corner of his eye as he watched the other man finally find the lube and pour some into his hands, warming it up before he pressed his fingers into Tony. The man groaned into his pillow, biting down on it as Steve's fingers moved inside of him, moving effortlessly.

 "Like that?" Steve asked, his voice strong, but his body growing weaker with lust by the second. Tony didn't respond with words, he simply arched his back, pressing himself into the sheets as Steve pressed his fingers deeper inside of him. When the blond finally had his fill, he grabbed a condom, struggling with the packaging, his fingers were shaking so bad.

 "Here, fuck here, give it to me." Tony groaned, taking the package from Steve's hands and sitting up. He opened the package, but not before the blond pressed himself against the other man's back, their sweat mixing and making it almost impossible to tell where the line in their bodies could be drawn. When the fuck did it get so hot in there?

 Steve took the condom, stretching it over his engorged erection, and with some help from Tony, pressing himself into the other. The brunet groaned with passion, and allowed himself to be returned to all fours, allowing Steve to get a better angle, and to better bury himself into the other man, wanting to just fuck him.

 Tony was screaming into his pillow, and Steve was pretty sure he wasn't being too quiet himself. He reached around to Tony's front, pumping the other man's cock with the motion of his hips, wanting to get him off, wanting him to call out his name, to be the one to make Tony Stark, the Tony Stark, to beg for more.

 The brunet couldn't take it anymore, and embarrassingly came, moaning out Steve's name as he came into the blond's hand, who came a few pumps of the hips later. He rode out the rest of his orgasm, before finally pulling out, and removing the condom, properly disposing of it in the waste bin. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he tried desperately to catch his breath. He could hear Tony beside him doing the same, and after a few minutes, their breathing finally evened out, and they were able to look one another in the eye.

 Steve was the one to break the silence. "Did we just,"

"Yeah." Tony answered, trying to wrap his head around it himself. 

 "Shit." Steve brushed the hair off his forehead, licking his lips.

 "Was it good?" Tony asked, not completely sure as to why he did.

 "Yeah, why, was it not for you?" Steve sat up a bit, glad for the dark lighting of the room to hide the blush.

 "No, no it was, it was great." Tony breathed, smiling.

 Steve smiled back, rolling fully onto his side. Tony rolled over as well, staring at the blond with a goofy smile on his face. "Cap?"

 "Yeah, Stark?"

 "I'm so fucking wasted."

 "Get some sleep Stark." Steve laughed, pulling the other man close.

 "Yes sir." Tony muttered, curling up in Steve's arms and falling asleep.

~*~

 Tony woke up the next morning extremely hungover, and extremely sore. He moved to turn over onto his back, but a pair of large arms held him in place. That was certainly unusual, who was the lucky man he had- oh shit. Tony sat up a bit, and had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming.

 There laid Steve, sleeping soundly with the other man wrapped in his arms. Oh shit this was bad. Tony tried to slip out, but the arms only tightened, and Tony could barely move.  _Damn it!_  The brunet couldn't very well risk waking Steve up if he was going to try and act like last night ever happened. 

 _Or maybe last night didn't happen, maybe it was just some big mix up. Yeah, one that landed us in bed together naked, cuddling, and my ass feeling like it's been rammed by a steel pipe._  Tony groaned slightly, turning over so that his back was now facing Steve's chest. He reached up and began to untangle the blond's arms from around his body.

 It was easier said than done.

 "What are you doing?" A voice mumbled, warm breath passing by Tony's ear and causing him to shiver. The brunet looked over his shoulder, awkwardly, to see a sleepy eyed Steve staring at him, lips up turned in a smile.

 "Uh," Tony began, but couldn't really think of anything to say. "Trying to remove myself from your grip of steel."

 "Why?"  

 "Because I'm slowly losing oxygen flow to certain areas of my body."

 Steve rolled his eyes and laughed lightly, before removing his arms from around the other man's waist. Tony shifted away, but didn't get up. He looked back at the blond, whose eyes watched the brunet's every move with such, amazement.

 "What are you staring at Capsicle?" Tony asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 "You." Was all the blond could say, before he moved forward, pressing his lips against the other man's. Tony didn't pull away, rather, he deepened the kiss, threading his fingers through Steve's hair, moving himself closer to the blond and pressing their bodies together, their legs wrapping together and their chests pressing against one another so close that their heart beats seemed to be in sync.

 Steve rolled onto his back, pulling Tony on top of him, keeping the kiss before he finally broke it, causing the brunet to pout. "What are we now?" the blond asked, biting his lip slightly. The other man looked down at him, smiling and furrowing his brow.

 "What? We're us, isn't that enough?"

 "So, this, last night, it didn't change anything for you?" Steve questioned, disappointment slowly stirring. But what had he expected; that they would all of a sudden go public? That this hook up would actually mean something to Tony- the guy whose had more women and men than Steve could count on his fingers and toes? It was a stupid notion.

 Tony opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't think anything to say. To him, it had honestly just been a hook up... But what about to Steve? "Well, no, Steve, it was just a hook up. I mean, I was pretty drunk last night, you and I both know that." The brunet explained, moving with Steve as he sat up, straddling his hips and trying to get them to meet eyes.

 "Yeah." The blond muttered, before looking back up at Tony, smiling lightly. "So, we'll keep this a secret? Act like it never happened?"

 Tony pursed his lips in thought, looking down at Steve's chest and running his hands over the planes of his body. "Well...I wouldn't say we go  _that_  far."

 "Oh?" The blond shuddered under the man's touch, responding with light kisses against the brunet's neck.

 "Well, I mean, it was a pretty nice hook up Capsicle." The smaller man said, moving his hands up to hold the blond's face in his hands.

 "I'd have to agree. So what do you say we do this again sometime, Mr. Stark?" Steve lifted one hand to hold it against the brunet's turning his face to kiss his palm.

 "That sounds just fine to me, Captain." Tony muttered, kissing Steve deeply, who responded quickly, smiling against the kiss.

 Yeah, this was definitely good.


	10. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first Fem!Stony fic.
> 
> Toni gets put on a blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce in this fic is female. However, I don't lke calling her Brenda, so I feel better keeping her name Bruce.

 Toni glared down at her watch, beginning to grow impatient. She was one to show up late, as she had done, but this was just ridiculous. The waiter came over and poured her another glass of water- her fourth that night. She thanked him with a smile, beginning to turn the ice with her straw as she continued to look over her menu.

 She was really angry for Bruce having sent her on this blind date in the first place. Really, she could have at least picked someone who would show up on time, and NOT be an hour late! Not even a call, seriously, this was insane.  "Oh you're just going to love her Toni, she's tall, blonde, blue eyes, just gorgeous. Just give her a chance! Ever since you broke up with Pepper, you've been such a Debby downer! It's time for you to get back out there!" The words replayed in Toni's head, and she snorted. "Get back out there my ass." She began to collect her things, before someone began to approach the table. 

  "Sorry boy, but I'm not staying. I'll tip you for the water-" Toni stopped when she looked up, eyes falling on a simply stunning young woman, blond hair brought away from her face and pulled back in a nice bun, while a few pieces where still left to escape and dangle in front of a pair of crystal blue eyes, and pouty lips. Toni had to keep her jaw from falling open.

 "Boy? I'd like to think that I'm far from any 'boy'." The woman said, placing a hand on her hip, quirking an eyebrow and not bothering to suppress a smirk as she did. "You must be Toni Stark; I'm sorry that I'm late, but I had some matters to attend to. I'm Stephanie Rogers, and I'll be you're date tonight." The woman, Stephanie, made her way around and sat herself down, smiling the whole time. Toni wasn't amused.

 "And what makes you think I still want to sit here? You're over an hour late, Miss Rogers, and quite frankly, I have better things to do than sit here and be stood up." Toni remarked, standing up and smoothing out her dress. She didn't look back as she began to walk out, but a hand on her arm did force her to stop.

 "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so late, but something really did come up, and I really do want to have dinner with you. And from what Bruce has told me about your messy breakup, you're looking for someone to talk to. So, why not a stranger?" Stephanie's voice was pleading, but she had a good point. However, Toni wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

 "I'm a Stark, we don't share our problems. Now let go of me, and I'll be on my way. Obviously Bruce hasn't told you, this wasn't my idea." The brunette said, keeping her voice chilled. She felt the hand on her arm loosen, but not completely let go.

 "And you think this was mine? I'm not exactly crazy about the whole idea of going on a date with a complete stranger either, but hey, we're both here aren't we? So, why don't we both just sit down, have a drink or two, and enjoy ourselves. I mean, no reason for you to waste such a beautiful dress." Stephanie stepped forward, and Toni turned around, glaring playfully.

 "Hmph, well, you're right about one thing- this dress IS beautiful."

 Stephanie laughed a bit, before Toni finally allowed herself to be led back to the table. She seated herself, claiming that she didn't want to be doted on like some sort of little girl. The other woman accepted the fact, taking her own seat. The waiter returned, taking both women's orders for drinks. Toni ordered a glass of pinot grigio, while Stephanie opted for a cream soda. 

 "Cream soda? You sure about that one?" The brunette asked.

 "It's my favorite flavor of soda, and besides, I don't drink." Stephanie said plainly, looking over her menu absent minded. "So, Ms. Stark, what do you do for a living?"

 "I used to make weapons, but now, I'm sort of retired. I have enough money saved up in my bank to keep me living fancy for two lifetimes." Toni leaned on the table, tapping a manicured finger on the table as she dragged it over the table cloth. "What about you?"

 "I'm a, police officer." The blonde said, keeping her eyes locked on her menu. "What kind of weapons did you say you made?"

 "I didn't. And I'm pretty sure you haven't told me what you really do, Miss Rogers." Toni knew when someone was lying, and this woman had bullshit written all over her face.

"Are you calling me a liar, Ms. Stark?" Stephanie asked. She looked quite offended, and the other woman couldn't help but smirk.

 "Me? Oh what on Earth would give you that impression? I'm simply saying that you're withholding some amount of truth from me about certain information that seems quite, oh, I don't know, necessary, for two people to begin to form a relationship of any kind." Toni sipped lightly on her water, helping to hide her smirk.

 Stephanie glared at the brunette before her. "A liar, then? And what happened Ms. Stark? I thought you felt quite strongly against me and you having any form of a relationship, and yet here you are saying that me holding something back would threaten that?"

 "So you are hiding something then?"

 "No! I'm not hiding anything from you!"

 "No reason to be so defensive, Miss Rogers. If that is your real name!"

 "Jokes Stark? Really? Is that the kind of game you want to play?"

 "I thought we were already playing? Really, Miss Rogers, you should try to keep up on the times."

 "That's Captain Rogers to you, Stark!" Stephanie hissed, before her eyes widened in realization. She opened her mouth to cover her tracks, but Toni put up a hand, stopping her.

 "Ah, it's okay Captain. You don't have to do any explaining." Toni said, smiling softly. "After all, I've read so much about you already."

 Stephanie couldn't hide her confusion. "Excuse me?"

 "I know all about you Captain, I read your file." The brunette bent over, reaching into her purse and pulling out a manila folder, passing it over. Inside Stephanie saw her records, all things that S.H.I.E.L.D had kept on her since long before she had begun to work there.

 "How did you get-"

 "I have a few friends on the inside. That, and S.H.I.E.L.D isn't too hard to break in to when you've got technology like mine." Toni spoke with some pride, earning her a quirked eyebrow from the woman before her. "So, Captain, now that you know I know all about you, does that make you want to get up and leave?"

 To her surprise. the blonde began to laugh. Toni stared at the woman, believing her to have gone mad. She continued to laugh, so hard that tears began to come out of her eyes, and she had to wipe them away to avoid her makeup smudging. 

 "Was this all part of your plan to get out of this date?" Stephanie asked, passing back the folder and grinning. "Because if it is, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that. So tell me, Miss Stark," the blonde leaned over the table, placing her chin in her hands. "How much do you know about little old me?"


End file.
